I love you, Hermione
by Muggleborn-Meghan1992
Summary: excerpt from pg 449 HBP...what Ron was really thinking


**Hey I really don't know what this was…it just came to me. I felt like writing…but I didn't want to type on any of my other stories. So review if you like it….if you don't…review any way and tell me what I could do to make it better. Okay…that's it. Thanks (A/N: I started this on an excerpt from page 449, HBP. Just thought I should let you know. )**

**Disclaimer: The HBP and all other HP story plots belong to J.K. Rowling. I just decided to further some of her wonderful brilliance, okay? **

"How do you spell 'belligerent'?" I asked, shaking my quill and staring at my parchment. My two best friends and I were sitting in the common room, trying to get some of our over-piled homework done. "It can't be B-U-M-"

"No it isn't." said Hermione, pulling my essay towards her. As she did so, she brushed my hand slightly, and I could feel an electric jolt pass all the way through my body and down my spine.

I was almost sure that I saw Hermione, blush a bit, but when I looked again, she was normal, so I decided it must have been the trick of the light.

"And 'augury' doesn't begin O-R-G either. What kind of quill are you using?" she asked.

"One of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones…..but I think the charm must be wearing off." I could feel myself start to blush. _Either that or they knew it was a dud and let me buy it any way. Yeah, that would be the sort of thing they would do…_ I tuned back into what Hermione was saying.

"…must, because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dugbogs', and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either." I took my paper back and looked down, horrified at it, and sighed.

Hermione was right, as usual. She was the smartest and most brilliant witch in our year, and was quick to see mistakes.

"Ah no!" I said with a frustrated attitude." Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing over again!" I said these words, because I knew Hermione, feeling sorry for me, would agree to help me.

_Darn, why can't I ever do anything right in front of her?_ I made an idiot out of myself every time I was around Hermione.

"It's okay, we can fix It." she said soothingly, taking the essay back, and pulling out her wand.

"I love you Hermione," I said gratefully, sitting back against my comfortable chair, and rubbing my eyes wearily, in hopes of getting rid of my headache, the kind that could only come from homework.

It took a moment before it registered what I had said. But by that time, there wasn't any turning back, the words were already out there.

Besides, it's not like they were untrue; I had loved her every since she told me I had dirt on my nose in our first year.

This time, there was no mistaking it; Hermione definitely turned a light shade of pink. But she didn't say anything other than:

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that." I gave a silent groan. Just the thought of my "girlfriend" gave me as much a headache as my homework did.

I could almost swear I saw Harry smirking to himself over in his corner. Oh he thought he was so good, just to leave me to deal with this by myself.

"I won't," I said, putting my head into my hands, so hopefully Hermione wouldn't see my ever reddening face. "Or maybe I will….then she'll ditch me." Harry just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why don't you just ditch her if you want to finish it?" he asked, and very noticeably gesturing towards Hermione, who thankfully didn't see it.

"You haven't ever chucked any one, have you?" I asked trying to get the subject switched a bit. "You and Cho just-"

"Sort of fell apart, yeah." Harry finished awkwardly. _Well you shouldn't have messed with me if you didn't want it done to you. _I thought to myself, and sent Harry a look that clearly stated what I thought. He gave me a rude hand gesture, and then I went back to worrying about my essay, to which Hermione was silently tapping each of the misspelled words on my paper and making them right.

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender." I said gloomily. I know Hermione heard me, for I heard her give a sharp intake of breath, and look quickly up at me, and then almost unnoticeably looking back down. "But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid." Hermione smiled, while Harry had an out burst of giggles, which he quickly turned into a coughing fit, seeing as how there were other people in the common room.

It became silent for a while, and I looked out the window, daydreaming. There she was, with her beautiful bushy brown hair, and her wonderful smile and all her brilliant thoughts and she was heading towards me, coming ever closer until…

"There.", said the real Hermione, handing me back my essay. I didn't want her to know what I had just been thinking obviously, and she seemed to be blocking out what I had said earlier, although I had been trying to drop a few hints. But I didn't want to push her, so I said the only thing that came to my mind.

"Thanks a million. Can I borrow your quill for my conclusion?"

**So….what did you think? It wasn't much, but I just wanted to write……I didn't even know exactly what I was going to do at first…but then I went back and read over it and decided it was an okay one-shot. And it was just a good excerpt from the story…I just wanted to give more detail to it…what I saw when I read it. So I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. Plz R&R!**


End file.
